


To Be Careful from the Start [Art]

by ralsbecket



Series: Count on You; [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Family Fluff, Gen, Go Bang Yourself 2021, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Song: Count On You (Big Time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks), Tony Stark is not Iron Man, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: After today, Steve would be officially moved-in at the tower, living with his boyfriend and their kid – er,Tony’skid.He angled his head towards Morgan then, who was crouching down on the kitchen floor watching intently as Alpine ate from his food bowl. It was the same look that warmed his heart from the very first time Tony had introduced them; the same look that made Steve so sure that he’d do anything for her like she was his own kid.Yeah.Theirkid.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Count on You; [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153895
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	To Be Careful from the Start [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> “I really hope you understand  
> That if you wanna take my hand  
> You should put yours over my heart  
> I promise to be careful from the start”  
> \- Big Time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks, _Count on You_
> 
> A/N: A mini interlude to the actual sequel of my og fic _Trusting You with Lovin' Me!_ I did this for the [Go Bang Yourself](https://gobangfandom.tumblr.com/) event where you, essentially, remix your own work. 
> 
> I had so much fun doing the art, and I'm so stoked at how well this turned out! (And like I was raving about on twitter, we were ROBBED of Steve "Homewrecker" Rogers bonding with Morgan, okay, I will die on this hill)
> 
> Also reblog the art [here!](https://ralsbecket.tumblr.com/post/643681722161135616/to-be-careful-from-the-start)

Boss Baby (Ring)  
  
**Today** 1:39 PM  
**Tony:** can you pick yp morgan  
  
**Tony:** *up  
  
**Tony:** stuck in an emergency insurance meeting  
  
**Tony:** (Skull)   
  
1:54 PM  
**Steve:** Already here, babe (Face Throwing A Kiss)  
  
**Steve:** Your PA gave me the heads up an hour ago.  
  
**Tony:** god, i love you so much  
  


“Steeeeve!”

The stupid grin on Steve’s face widened when he spotted Morgan running out from the school’s front gates, her backpack bouncing wildly as she weaved between the other students. She all but threw herself into his embrace, reaching as far around his waist as her short arms would go.

“Hey, little miss.” Steve beamed, feeling his smile reach his eyes. He smoothed Morgan’s hair back from her face when she looked up at him.

“Is Daddy with you?”

“Nah, just me today. How was school?”

“It was okay. Harley and I got in trouble for collecting lady bugs out in the field,” Morgan told him, frowning slightly. In the next moment, her face brightened up with excitement. “Oh but Peter’s been teaching me to do the monkey bars! I have the blisters to prove it!”

“Aww, wait, let me see.” Steve squatted down, examining Morgan’s palms and the already-splitting callouses forming there. He raised her hands to press light kisses to them, the amusement clear in his voice as he asked, “Better?”

Morgan made a face at him, pointing out, “Steve, kisses aren’t _magic_.”

“Oh yeah?” he considered, straightening up. Steve held his hand out for Morgan to take, checking for oncoming traffic before crossing the street to where he parked his car. “Then how come whenever you get sick and your dad kisses your head, you’re miraculously better in no time?”

“That’s different!” Morgan challenged, climbing into the back seat when he opened the door for her.

He quirked a brow, amused. “How so?”

Morgan let the backpack fall to the floor before she moved to buckle herself in. She looked up at Steve then, and in the most serious way said, “Daddy’s _obviously_ got superpowers.”

Steve snorted, laughing under his breath. “Yeah, you’re right. Got me there.” He hopped into the driver’s seat and started the car, observing his side mirrors before pulling out into the street.

“We’ll swing by the old apartment for a little bit, alright, kiddo? Need to grab the last few boxes before I’m officially outta there.”

Morgan broke out in a grin, almost bouncing in her seat. “Can I play with Alpine while I wait for you?”

Steve faked an offended gasp, catching her gaze in the mirror. “ _What_? Are you not going to help me?”

“I’m _seven_ ,” Morgan told him, as if it was the only answer he needed. “Plus, I can hold Alpine so he won’t run out the door again.”

“That was one time,” Steve lamented, wincing slightly at the memory. Tony and Morgan had come by the first few days that he and Bucky started moving – him out of the apartment, Bucky in. Steve wasn’t going to point any fingers, but someone that was _totally_ not him had left the door open long enough that Alpine saw his opportunity of escape and took it.

Morgan and Bucky had apparently made a secret pact to never let him forget it.

Alpine was the only one that greeted Steve and Morgan when they walked through the front door. When he’d called out for his best friend and received no response, Steve figured he was likely still at work.

In the front corner of the small living room sat the boxes and plastic tubs filled with his clothes and other appliances. Steve made quick work of lugging them down the two flights of stairs and shoving them in his trunk, only needing to catch his breath after the third trip.

Steve dropped down unceremoniously into the couch cushions when he finally finished, practically melting across the length of it. He let the feeling sink in because… this was _it_. After today, Steve would be officially moved-in at the tower, living with his boyfriend and their kid – er, _Tony’s_ kid.

He angled his head towards Morgan then, who was crouching down on the kitchen floor watching intently as Alpine ate from his food bowl. Her brown hair curtained her face, but Steve still saw the absolute wonder that painted her features. It was the same look that warmed his heart from the very first time Tony had introduced them; the same look that made Steve so sure that he’d do anything for her like she was his own kid.

Yeah. _Their_ kid.

“Hey, Morg, can you come here a second?” he inquired, waving her over with one hand.

She made his way to him, stepping up on the couch near his feet before turning and plopping right on his stomach. Steve let out a punched-out groan, poking her in the side and drawing a giggle from her lips.

He said, “So. I have a question for you.”

“What is it?” she replied, drumming her fingers against her knees.

“How would…” Steve hesitated, examining her face before breaking out in a wide smile. “How would you feel about having two dads?”

Morgan shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ears. “Probably the same. I already have two – you and Daddy.”

Steve stared, unblinking, feeling his heart swell up heavy in his chest. His vision blurred from the abrupt tears that formed in his eyes. He couldn’t quite mask the surprise in his voice. “Really?”

She explained simply, “Uh-huh. You’ve been like a second dad to me since two years ago.”

“Well, then, how’d you feel if we made that official?” Steve answered cautiously, hope written all over his face.

Morgan’s eyes went wide as she shouted, “Really!?”

“If you want. And only if your father says yes,” Steve laughed.

She shrieked in delight, falling across Steve’s chest so she could hug him as tight as possible. He hugged her back just as tight, cupping the back of her head.

She abruptly lifted her head, almost causing Steve to bite his tongue. “What do I call you? Ooh – Papa? Pops is weird. What if – ?”

Steve laughed again, placing the palm of his hand over her mouth. “One thing at a time, Morgan. I still need to ask your dad to marry me first.”

“He’ll say yes. I know he will.” Her grin remained as bright as the stars, even when she went back in for another hug. Muffled against his shirt, Morgan whispered, “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, kid,” he replied, pressing a firm kiss to her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
